


Delicious

by Crusty_Satan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley is a tease, Food, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Popsicle, Popsicles, Sexual Tension, Steamy AF, Top Aziraphale, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley - Freeform, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusty_Satan/pseuds/Crusty_Satan
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have some ice cream (no finish, just teasing)





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO AGAIN

Crowley had been wanting to take Aziraphale out for a picnic for a while, watching Zira enjoy himself while stuffing his face. Personally, he had never really indulged in food as often as his friend did, but always did get a craving now and then. More specifically for sweets.

That day, after finishing off a good meal, the two of them decided to stop by an ice cream parlor before heading home. It seemed to be Aziraphale's perfect cup of tea, all brightly colored and filled to the brim with enticing scents. Crowley vaguely does remember coming here about a decade ago, and felt a swell in his chest as he recalled the soft date the two of them shared here.

Crowley had decided to order his usual- a red popsicle, nothing too crazy. His angel smiles at the cashier, handing him his treat, while simultaneously eyeing the vanilla tasting treat in his own hand. Finally, they sat down in the back of the store, shying away a bit from the main crowd into cushiony chairs. Crowley's face almost nearly matched his hair as Aziraphale licks a long stripe up the side of the white, creamy delight. A small spot of it landed upon his cheek, and it took a whole building's worth of restraint not to lick it right off.

He managed to gulp down his urges, and instead focused on his lolly. He unveiled his tongue (it was quite long, and was forked right at the end, not unlike a snake's, of course) and kitten licked the cherry flavored dessert. The mixture of heat from the room of people and his own tongue shortly had the popsicle dripping, and Crowley had to start licking it more fervently as to not let it melt all over him.

Out of curiosity, he stole a glance at his angel, and was taken aback by the expression he was met with. Aziraphale was honest to Satan staring at him, cheeks and nose dusted a touch of rosy red, apparent and noticeable against his light clothing. Once he realized Crowley had noticed, however, he quickly looked away, blush growing deeper. He could've started comically whistling and it would have been more convincing.

Not exactly all there in his head at the moment, Crowley continued licking up his tasty popsicle, now moving a tad bit more sensually. Occasionally peeking his tongue out to lick his own now reddened lips. Once he caught Aziraphale looking back at him, he began to start suckling at the top, purposefully making some very lewd slurps as he went along. At this he almost keened, hearing a very minuscule sound catch in the back of his angel's throat.

Before it could all melt away, he went in for the killing strike. He slowly took the whole thing in his mouth. It was fairly slim but long, and he couldn't stop himself from making a slight groan at the feeling of it touching the back of his throat. He made sure to overdo it a bit just for Aziraphale, fluttering his eyelashes and flicking his tongue along the underside. A mixture of spit and popsicle juice gathered around his lips, ever so tempting. By the time he took the stick out of his now chilled mouth, Aziraphale had turned a harsh shade of red, now not even trying to cover up his staring. 

"Something wrong, angel?"

Aziraphale took barely any time to practically drag Crowley right out of that ice cream parlor.

**Author's Note:**

> Cockteasing all of you, fufufu... maybe part two soon...


End file.
